


Räuberhauptmann

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [10]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Dirty Talk, Late Night Writing, M/M, Schiller - Die Räuber, Todeslanze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Friedrich schreibt an seinem Meisterwerk: "Die Räuber". Nur eine Stelle im 2. Akt bereitet ihm Schwierigkeiten. Gut, wenn Johann ihn inspirieren kann.





	Räuberhauptmann

**Author's Note:**

> Die Serie geht nicht chronologisch vor. Diese Geschichte müsste eigentlich eine der ersten innerhalb ihrer Beziehung überhaupt sein, wenn man dafür eine Art Chronologie festlegen würde. Ich hoffe, das ist nicht schlimm ;)  
> Orientiert habe ich mich - Überraschung - an Schillers Drama "Die Räuber", II, 2, falls es jemanden interessiert. Da mich dieses Stück einfach unglaublich fasziniert, musste diese fic einfach raus xD  
> Ob er für Amalia am Anfang tatsächlich einen Monolog vorgesehen hatte, weiß wahrscheinlich nur Schiller selbst, ich behaupte es einfach mal.

Unbeirrbar krochen die Zeiger der Wanduhr im Arbeitszimmer über das Ziffernblatt. Die frühen Morgenstunden waren schon vor langer Zeit angebrochen, der Stundenzeiger näherte sich bereits der Sechs. Draußen war es dennoch stockdunkel, eine schwere, graue Spätherbstmorgendunkelheit lag über Weimar. Ein mäßiger Novemberregen pladderte gegen die Fensterscheibe. Schon seit Stunden. Also, mindestens seit halb zwei.

Friedrich kniff die Augen fest zusammen, während er sich mit der Linken durch das dichte, rotblonde Haar strich. Es ließ sich nicht bändigen und fiel ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht. Vor allem in den frühen Morgenstunden, wenn er wie heute die ganze Nacht lang über irgendwelchen Texten saß, oder direkt nach dem Aufwachen, da kam ihm diese Lockenpracht, die Johann so liebte, immer unglaublich nervig vor.

Weshalb saß er überhaupt noch immer hier am Schreibtisch? Seit zwei Stunden starrte er auf ein weißes Blatt Papier, und ihm wollte partout nichts einfallen, womit er diese Leere hätte füllen können. Er wusste nur, dass dieses Drama, an dem er gerade schreib, großartig werden würde. Zerstörerisch. Leidenschaftlich. Voller jugendlichen Idealismus.

Aber er war ja auch erst 19. Mit 19 war man noch jung und rebellisch. Mit 19 konnte man noch Träume haben, von Gerechtigkeit und einer besseren Welt. Mit 19 durfte man noch idealistisch sein. Zumindest hatte er sein Werk so vor Johanns Skepsis verteidigt. „Meinst du, dass die Leute so etwas lesen werden? Dass jemand so ein Stück aufführen wird? Ich glaube nicht.“ Er glaubte schon, egal was Johann sagte.

Friedrich ließ sich nicht beirren. Er wollte nicht nur, er MUSSTE dieses Drama schreiben! Um nichts in der Welt würde er sich davon abbringen lassen. Selbst, wenn niemand das fertige Werk je lesen würde. Auch, wenn man ihm dafür das Schreiben verböte, wenn man ihn dafür eingesperrt hätte, er musste diesen Stoff, diese Gedanken zu Papier bringen!

Zumindest das hatte Johann verstanden, diesen Zwang, zu schreiben, kannte er schließlich gut genug von sich selbst. Er wusste ja noch genau, wie er selbst den Werther geschrieben hatte; in einer ähnlichen Phase jugendlichen Enthusiasmus. Er hatte vier Wochen lang nur geschrieben. Und so schien es Fritz jetzt mit diesem ominösen Drama zu gehen, das er streng unter Verschluss hielt und ihm erst zeigen wollte, wenn es vollendet wäre.

Nur fühlte sich Friedrich gerade sehr weit entfernt von einer Vollendung. Er steckte irgendwo im zweiten Akt fest – an einer verhältnismäßig inhaltslosen, aber in seinen Augen desto bedeutungsvolleren Stelle. Nicht, dass er sich noch keine Gedanken über die Handlung gemacht hatte, oh nein. Für jede Person war die Rolle schon so gut wie ausgearbeitet, sogar für Karl hatte er ein Ende gefunden, dass sich exzellent in die Handlung und in seinen Charakter einfügte. Wie bereits erwähnt, es würde großartig werden.

Aber jetzt war es Karls Verlobte, diese Amalia (die übrigens auch ein gut durchdachtes, wunderbar gefügtes Ende erwartete), die ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Er wollte ihrer Beziehung zu Karl und dadurch auch ihr selbst mehr Tiefe verleihen, die bedeutungsschwangeren Worte ihres dafür vorgesehenen Monologs entsprachen bisher allerdings in keinster Weise seinen Ansprüchen. Natürlich sollte es tiefgründig sein, aber auch nicht zu sehr. Es sollte auf das ausgesprochen dramatische Ende hindeuten, aber auch nicht zu offensichtlich sein. Und es sollte den Schwerpunkt auf die tragische Liebe Amalias zu Karl legen, dabei aber nicht zu kitschig werden.

Bis jetzt hatte er sicher fünf Fassungen für diesen Monolog geschrieben, und jede war keine zwei Minuten nach Fertigstellung, wenn nicht sogar noch unfertig, in den Papierkorb gewandert. Verzweifelt stütze er den Kopf in die Hände, rieb sich mit den Handballen die brennenden Augen und atmete tief aus. Kurz überlegte er, ob er nicht vielleicht ins Bett gehen sollte. Aber schlafen würde er jetzt ohnehin nicht können, er musste ja nicht auch noch Johann um seine Nachtruhe bringen. Da konnte er genauso gut weiterhin am Schreibtisch sitzen und sich hier Gedanken machen. Vielleicht fiel ihm ja tatsächlich noch etwas ein.

Friedrich spielte mit dem Bleistift in seiner Hand. Träge ließ seinen den Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Täuschte er sich, oder dämmerte es draußen bereits? Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Dann stutzte er. Waren das Schritte im Flur? So gerne Friedrich ihn auch mochte, gerade wollte er Johann nicht sehen. Gerade wollte er niemanden sehen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Versager, der ein großes Drama schreiben wollte und dann die ganze Nacht über einem verdammten Blatt saß und noch nicht einmal einen Monolog auf die Reihe bekam. Einen gottverdammten Monolog! Warum nur war Johann so ein Frühaufsteher?

Die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer öffnete sich. Auf der Schwelle stand Johann, in T-Shirt und Boxershorts, die rechte Hand in seinem dunklen Haar vergraben, die linke in die Seite gestemmt. „Fritz? Sitzt du immer noch hier?“ Friedrich vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ja, verdammt, siehst du doch“, seufzte er.

Johann lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Eigentlich war es ihm ja egal, ob Friedrich sich die Nächte mit Schreiben oder Schlafen vertrieb, aber gerade konnte er selbst auch nicht schlafen und hätte sich über ein wenig Gesellschaft im Bett auf jeden Fall gefreut. „Na, kein Grund, gleich so genervt zu sein.“, versuchte er, Friedrich zu beschwichtigen. Der antwortete: „Wenn du die ganze Nacht hier gesessen hättest, ohne auch nur ein vernünftiges Wort zu Papier zu bringen, wärst du jetzt auch genervt.“ „Auch wieder wahr.“ Johann zuckte die Achseln, durchquerte den Raum und blieb hinter Friedrich stehen. Sanft legte er seine Hände auf die Schultern des anderen. „Du bist ja völlig verspannt. Lass mal locker, Fritz.“ Mit geübten Bewegungen begann er, die verkrampften Muskeln in Friedrichs Schultern zu massieren.

Friedrich schloss die Augen und genoss die warmen Berührungen an seinen Schultern. Er seufzte zufrieden und lehnte sich zurück. Johann betrachtete ihn lächelnd. Friedrich erinnerte ihn manchmal so sehr an seine eigene „Sturm und Drang“-Phase, obgleich er langsam anfing, sich mehr und mehr davon zu distanzieren. Ganz konnte er Friedrichs Beweggründe nicht mehr nachvollziehen, diesen jugendlichen Idealismus nicht mehr verstehen. Aber er konnte Friedrichs Gefühl verstehen, beim Schreiben versagt zu haben. „Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein in deiner Schaffenskrise?“

Friedrich seufzte wieder, diesmal niedergeschlagen. „Danke, Johann, aber ich will das allein schaffen. Das sind _meine_ Räuber, verstehst du?“ Johann verstand sehr gut. Er selbst hasste es ja auch, wenn jemand ihm beim Schreiben ungebetene Ratschläge gab. Also ließ er seine Hände langsam von Friedrichs Schultern gleiten und wandte sich dem Bücherregal an der Wand zu. Wenn Friedrich beschäftigt war, musste er sich eben einen anderen Zeitvertreib suchen. Sein Blick fiel auf ein dickes, in rotes Leder gebundenes Buch mit goldenen Lettern auf dem Buchrücken. Homers Ilias. Klang doch verlockend. Johann zog das Buch aus dem Regal und schlug es auf.

Der Anfang der langen Szene Hektors Abschieds von Andromache. Sicher kein Zufall, dass er gerade diese Seite aufschlug. Es war eine Stelle, die er schon immer gemocht hatte. Dieser dramatische Heldentod, den Hektor vorauszuahnen schien. Es war faszinierend, berührend, und wunderschön beschrieben. Und seine Emotionen, die er beim Lesen dieser Stelle empfand, musste sich Friedrich jetzt wohl oder übel anhören. Überraschenderweise zeigte er sich aber bei weitem nicht so genervt, wie Johann es erwartet hätte. Im Gegenteil, Friedrich hing regelrecht an seinen Lippen.

Gedankenversunken tippte Friedrich sich mit dem Bleistift an die Unterlippe. Das klag so perfekt! Die Handlung war wie gemacht für Amalias Monolog, nur war sie ein wenig schlecht in sein Drama zu integrieren. Noch dazu in seinen Monolog. Aber auf jeden Fall ließ sich damit arbeiten. Was, wenn Amalias Monolog gar kein Monolog wäre? Man könnte den alten Moor ja schon früher in dieser Szene auftreten lassen, dann würde Amalia ihm eben diese Geschichte erzählen. Wobei… wenn er die Romantik betonen wollte… Vielleicht war es schöner, wenn er Amalia singen ließe? Ein paar Verse müsste er sich doch aus dem Ärmel schütteln können, immerhin war er Dichter!

Wenn Amalia sang, war es wohl am klügsten, mit Andromaches Perspektive anzufangen. Vielleicht würde er eine Art zweite Strophe aus Hektors Sicht alias Karl Moor auch noch schreiben. Auf jeden Fall gefiel Friedrich die Idee. Johann war aufgestanden und sah Friedrich lächelnd über die Schulter. Ihn schien eine plötzliche Schreibwut gepackt zu haben, so wie Fritz sich auf einmal auf das Papier vor ihm gestürzt hatte. „ _Willst dich, Hektor, ewig mir entreißen / Wo des Äaciden mordend Eisen / Dem Patroklus schröcklich Opfer bringt?_ “, las er. Woher nahm Friedrich nur immer dieses gleichmäßige Metrum? Er selbst musste die Wörter häufig fünfmal umstellen oder nach Synonymen suchen, bis es bei ihm so schön klang. Gut, er war eigentlich der impulsivere Schreiber von beiden. Aber wenn mit Friedrich erst einmal die Pferde durchgingen...

Johann strich ihm das dichte Haar auf der linken Seite hinters Ohr und lehnte sich an ihn. „Wunderschön. Hast du deine Inspiration also doch noch gefunden.“ Friedrich nickte nur; seine Wangen glühten vor Eifer, der Stift flog nur so über das Papier. „ _Wer wird künftig deinen Kleinen lehren / Speere werfen und die Götter ehren, / Wenn hinunter dich der Xanthus schlingt?_ “ Dann hatte er die sechs Verse zu seiner Zufriedenheit verfasst und stockte. Mit einem resignierten Seufzer ließ er sich gegen die Lehne des Schreibtischstuhls fallen. „Jetzt brauch ich noch eine Strophe.“, murmelte er.

Johann küsste sein Ohr, seine Wange, seinen Hals. „Das könntest du doch… auch später noch schreiben… oder?“ Friedrich wandte sich halb zu ihm um. Er wusste jetzt, worauf Johann hinauswollte. Seine linke Hand legte er Johann in den Nacken, dann zog er ihn zu sich und küsste zärtlich seine Lippen. „Lass mich noch ein bisschen nachdenken, in Ordnung?“, bat er. „Eine Viertelstunde.“

Johann umarmte ihn von hinten, legte seinen Kopf auf Friedrichs Schulter. Er war trotz der eigentlichen Zusage ein wenig enttäuscht, das merkte Friedrich sofort. Vorsichtig griff er nach oben, fuhr Johann mit der Hand durch die dunklen Locken. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du ja mitdichten.“, bot er ihm an. Johann entgegnete: „Wenn du denkst, dass mir etwas vernünftiges einfällt… aber du musst mir schon sagen, worum es geht.“ „Hektors Abschied von Andromache. Aus Hektors Sicht diesmal.“

Johann küsste ihn noch einmal kurz auf den Hals und zog sich dann den Stuhl vor seinem eigenen Schreibtisch heran, um sich neben Friedrich zu setzen.

„Hektor also.“ Er starrte auf das Papier. „Mein hartes Eisen wartet dein, / Geliebtes, teures Weib. / Es wird wohl nicht vergebens sein / Mich verlangt nach deinem Leib.“ Friedrich warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. „Auf diese Hilfe kann ich getrost verzichten. Und“, fügte er warnend hinzu, „auf dein hartes Eisen auch, wenn du so weitermachst. Ich würde das gerne fertig schreiben, bevor ich ins Bett gehe.“ Johann schürzte die Lippen. „Du hast doch noch dein ganzes Leben Zeit.“ Friedrich zuckte die Achseln. „Für dein hartes Eisen aber auch.“

Insgeheim hatte Johann ihn mit er Waffe aber tatsächlich auf eine Idee gebracht. Ein Schwert oder so etwas ließ sich mit Sicherheit einbauen. Friedrich schloss für einen Moment seine müden Augen, versuchte, sich Hektors Lage möglichst bildlich vorzustellen. Er nahm Abschied von seiner Frau, von seinem Sohn, er zog in den Kampf gegen einen, der seinen gefallenen freund rächen wollte, und er trug eine fürchterliche, schändliche Niederlage davon. Eigentlich war er ein junger Mann, der sich von seinem Leben verabschiedete. Er trug Ilium auf seinen Schultern Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Karl Moor konnte er da schon feststellen.

„ _Meine Schultern tragen Ilium; / Über Astyanax unsre Götter! / Hektor fällt, ein Vaterlandserretter, / Und wir sehn uns wieder in Elysium._ “ Dann fehlten ihm nur noch die zwei Verse am Anfang. Er könnte seine Frau erwähnen. Oder doch die Waffe. Oder beides. Beides klang nach einer guten Idee.

Friedrich sah zu Johann hinüber, der jedoch ganz in Gedanken versunken vor sich hinstarrte. Friedrich konnte sich an zwei Fingern ausrechnen, welchen Gedanken er nachhing. Trotzdem riss er ihn aus seinen Wunschträumen. „Johann, was gibt es denn so für Waffen?“ „Was? Bist du doch auf den Geschmack der Phallus-Symbolik gekommen?“ Johann warf einen neugierigen Blick auf das Blatt. „Quatsch.“, meinte Friedrich. „Aber eine Waffe muss ja nicht immer einen Phallus bedeuten. Und warum sollte man im Krieg keine Waffen erwähnen?“

Johann lehnte sich an ihn. „Dann lass dir mal schnell eine Waffe einfallen, meine wird nämlich langsam ungeduldig.“ „Für diese blöden Sprüche verdienst du noch nicht einmal einen Kuss.“, knurrte Friedrich, aber er fuhr Johann dabei zärtlich durch die Haare. „Dann, teures Weib, beeil dich mal…“ Johann grinste ihn frech an. Dann stand er auf, überließ Friedrich seiner Dichtung und schlug die Ilias wieder auf.

„Und in wildem Kriegestanze umkreisten Achill und Hektor die Mauern der Stadt.“, las er halblaut vor. „Kriegestanze?“ Friedrich musste lachen. „Das klingt toll. Und weißt du was? Es reimt sich auf ‚Lanze‘.“ Hoffnungsvoll sah Johann ihn an. „Das heißt, du bist fertig?“ Aber Friedrich antwortete ihm nicht; er zählte das Metrum an den Fingern ab, während seine Lippen stumme Worte formten. „Jetzt!“, murmelte er, schrieb seine zwei Verse auf und drehte sich dann zu Johann um.

„ _Teures Weib, geh, hol die Todeslanze, / Lass mich fort zum wilden Kriegestanze_.“, rezitierte Friedrich. „Oh. Das gefällt mir!“ Johann stand auf und räumte das Buch zurück ins Regal. „Willst du dich jetzt zu mir gesellen?“ „Seit wann gehst du um halb sieben nochmal ins Bett, wenn du schon aufgestanden bist?“ „Seit du mitkommst. Du könntest...", er grinste Friedrich anzüglich an, "die Todeslanze rausholen. Und ein bisschen Schlaf musst du schließlich auch noch kriegen. Wir haben nämlich für heute Abend Opernkarten, schon vergessen?“ „Aha.“ Friedrich stand ebenfalls auf und schaltete das Licht aus. Jetzt war tatsächlich schon die erste Dämmerung hinter der dicken Wolkenschicht am Himmel zu erkennen.

„Sag mal, Johann… ist heute nicht Montag?“ „Ja, schon, warum?“ „Musst du nicht arbeiten?“ Johann streckte sich. „Gestern Abend hatten wir Premiere. Für heute hab ich mir freigenommen. Also, worauf wartest du noch? Ich hoffe auf ein heißes Treffen mit deiner Todeslanze.“ „Johann, deine schlechten Wortspiele gehören verboten!“ Friedrich seufzte auf und legte den Bleistift auf den Schreibtisch. Johann zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer und dann aufs Bett. Er umarmte ihn, küsste ihn, und murmelte gegen seine Lippen: „Teures Weib, geh, hol die Todeslanze! Und bring mich zum Schreien!“

Und das tat Friedrich.


End file.
